The Love of a Slytherin
by Shellie1
Summary: Hiding in the bushes, Severus Snape watches as two lovers meet, wishing more than anything that he could be in the place of one of them. A short fic that gives something of an insight from Snape’s perspective.


A/N: I normally don't read, let alone write anything written in the Marauders era and I really don't write Snape fics, but here's one anyway. I would really appreciate _any_ comments that anyone has, I implore you to review. Please?

* * *

**The Love of a Slytherin**

Glaring out from underneath a veil of long black hair, there was no doubting Severus was a Slytherin. His face blank, conveying none of the thoughts carousing through his mind, he continued to stare unblinkingly at the sight before him. A good-looking boy, of about his age, stood at the bank of the lake, carefully laying a red and gold blanket upon the slightly damp ground. He continued to watch as the figure smoothed out a few ruffles, evidently getting increasingly frustrated at the relentless wind. With an air of exasperation, he conjured a few boulders from the water's edge, watching as they rolled onto each corner of the blanket, holding it down securely.

Severus fancied that even from his hiding place, several metres back, he could hear the boy mumbling angrily to himself.

"Damn wind…" he thought he heard, "we're wizards, damn it … just banish it."

The boy's mutterings ceased as he turned towards the castle, his expression expectant as if he were waiting for somebody or something. He didn't have to wait long, it seemed.

"Lil?" he whispered, the words almost lost on the wind, "is that you?"

At the sound of his voice, Severus perked up. He looked about, trying to see who the boy was talking to, but there was nobody there. This, however, did not deter Severus; he knew there were ways in which an individual could make themselves unseen.

"Are we alone?"

That was the voice Severus had been waiting to hear. Without even realising what he was doing, he found himself leaning forwards. Making sure he could still not be seen, he edged closer, his eyes still scanning the area meticulously.

"Yeah, I checked three times."

Severus smirked, knowing this to be a lie. The boy had checked once and even then, he had only glanced around quickly. What if, as indeed he was, somebody was hiding in the thickets? They would never know.

"Okay."

This word uttered, a head appeared, apparently in midair. This was then followed by a body as the invisibility cloak was removed, folded and placed carefully by the blanket. Not for the first time, Severus found his breath caught in his throat as he was met with the sight before him.

Lily Evans. The tall, fiery, redheaded goddess for whom he had pined since, he believed, his first day at Hogwarts. Too bad she'd been sorted into Gryffindor although, Severus supposed, she was furthest from being a Slytherin than any wizard he had met thus far. She was not only good-natured, attentive and intelligent, but she was also fair and just. She wouldn't stand for the mistreatment of humans and animals alike, no matter what the justification; something Severus found rather endearing although perhaps a little naïve.

Severus jolted as he heard the boy speak again.

"Lil, were you followed?"

"Followed, James?" Lily repeated with a gentle laugh, "who would know I was there to be able to follow me?"

Severus saw James bite his lip and his hatred for the boy, if possible, increased tenfold. Potter. His lip curled of its own accord, as he repeated the name in his head. Potter - the carefree, over-worshipped Gryffindor Seeker; member of the tightest band of friends Hogwarts had seen in decades. He hated everything about the boy and this revulsion, this loathing was more than just simple jealousy. It much deeper rooted than that. Potter and his friends had always gone out of their way to humiliate Severus; in front of teachers, his parents, other students. It didn't matter where it took place; if he was there, Potter wouldn't be far behind, plotting something.

Why, Severus wondered for the hundredth time, why did he get the girl? Why Potter?

"I wouldn't have put it past _Snivellus_ to have tailed you."

"Don't call him that, James." Severus felt pride warm his face as he heard Lily's delicate voice sticking up for him. "And besides, why would Severus have followed me all the way out here?"

"Like you don't already know," James had turned away but Severus had definitely recognised a note of haughty jealousness to his voice. It was almost laughable; as if he would ever stand a chance with Lily Evans.

"We've been over this, James," Lily reached an arm out to curl around her boyfriend's waist; "you're imagining it. If anything, he's probably a little grateful that at least one person in this school is decent to him. You really should treat him better, you and your friends."

Could this be; was Lily really defending him? Severus crept a little closer, still keeping out of sight but eager to hear what was said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" James turned on his girlfriend, his eyes widening as he questioned her further. "Are you telling me you actually like the guy?"

"No," Lily looked at the floor for a few moments, finding the right words. "I feel sorry for him."

And so it was that Severus left the grounds that evening, downtrodden and disheartened. He usually enjoyed this little voyeuristic adventure of his, watching the two lovers as they met each night at midnight. In his heart he knew it was the closest he would ever get to Lily and sometimes he could imagine it was him that was laying there with her, providing her with everything she needed. But when he opened his eyes, he was always alone; hiding in the brambles while next to her was the dark-haired boy with hazel eyes and a Gryffindor badge.

* * *

Please, please, please review.


End file.
